Forever and Always
by Bealoserwithme
Summary: A fic based off the song Forever and Always by Parachute. Faberry.


**This is a Fic based on Parachute's Forever and Always, if you haven't listened to it make sure you do. You won't regret it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, the band, glee, or any of its characters.**

Rachel set the last plate on the table and sits down in anticipation, waiting for Quinn to get home. Today they had officially been together for two years and she made a special supper for the two of them.

She glances at the clock mounted just above the table, five fifteen. Quinn should've been home already, but Rachel knows how bad New York traffic can be. Just yesterday she was twenty minutes late for class.

At five thirty she begins to worry, Quinn has never been this late before, and she would've called.

The singer picked up her phone and dialed Quinn's cell. It went straight to voicemail, "Hey baby where are you? Love you"

She hung up and tried her office. "Fabray Photography, how may I help you?"

"Hey Jess its Rachel, is Quinn still there?"

"No she left quite some time ago, is something wrong?"

"She's not home yet, probably stuck in traffic, thanks for your help"

"Bye" She slammed the phone on the counter and returned to her previous position in front of the window.

Five minutes later the phone rang, Rachel sped across the room to the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Hobbit"

"What do you want Santana?"

"Is Q there? I needs to gets my drink on tonight"

"No she hasn't returned home yet, I suspect traffic"

"I heard there's a big accident three streets away from your place."

"What?"

"Theres like-" The phone beeped signaling someone on the other line.

"Someone is trying to call me, I'll get Quinn to call you later"

"You better" she switched lines.

"Hello?"

"Hi, may I speak to Rachel Berry?"

"Speaking"

"Ms Berry, you need to get down to Bellevue hospital right now"

"What happened?"

"Please just come as quickly as possible"

"Is it Quinn?"

"Yes"

Thats all she needed to throw the phone down and race out of her apartment and into the nearest taxi. "Bellevue hospital"

The Driver asked no further questions as he could see how shaken up the girl was.

"Quinn where are we going?" Rachel giggled and tried moving the blindfold by wiggling her nose, since Quinn was holding both her hands.

"You'll see" she placed a kiss on the shorter girl's cheek, "and stop trying to move the blindfold"

Rachel huffed and stomped her foot. Quinn just chuckled and continued pulling her girlfriend along the forest path.

"Is that water?" Quinn had brought Rachel to a secluded waterfall hours away from Lima.

"Possibly"

"Quinn I swear if you even have a thought about pushing me in you will not be getting any for a long time."

"Rach baby, if I used that tone of voice that I know turns you on" She put on her bedroom voice "you would be begging me to touch you"

Rachel shivered and immediately felt wetness pooling between her legs. She stomped her foot once more making Quinn giggle.

"Don't move" Quinn walked towards the shore of the small pond where her raft was sitting, she pushed it in the water and went back to get Rachel.

"Nice of you to come back"

"You know I would never leave you, I couldn't possibly live without your dad's latkas."

"Keep teasing me and we'll see if you get any this year."

She grabbed the shorter girl's hand and guided her to the raft. Once Rachel was settled, Quinn waded in and jumped on once they were deep enough. The raft wobbled as Quinn made her way to her girlfriend.

"You can take it off now"

"Why don't you?" The ex-cheerleader moved behind Rachel and slowly undid the knot, careful not to pull any of the brown locks.

"Oh wow this is so beautiful"

"I'm glad you think so" She hooked her arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her closer as they drifted down the river.

"Is this safe?"

"Sure, I've done it thousands of times"

"So this is where you run off to when you need to think"

"Yep"

"Does anyone else know?"

"Santana does" The blonde knew her girlfriend was pouting at this information so she continued. "We were on the cheerios camping trip and we got lost. We passed by here and I was completely taken with the beauty. Santana really didn't care for it though, I doubt she realizes that I still come here."

"When was the first time you came here by yourself?"

"The summer after Beth was born. My mom is all kinds of awesome, but sometimes she doesn't know when to stop. She kept inviting people over, I guess to distract me but it made everything worse. So I took off, thats when I built this" she motioned to the raft.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"A lot of reasons. You are the most important person in my life and I want you to know all my secrets. This is where I was when I first realized that I liked you." Quinn looked around "Just hold on a sec"

She stood up and grabbed a rope that was strung across the river. Slowly the blonde pulled them to the shore where a picnic was waiting. She helped Rachel on to solid ground and brought her to the blanket where they sat together.

Once the food was finished and containers put away the singer sat in Quinn's lap as they kissed. once they pulled away Quinn spoke up "Can you get me a napkin from the basket?"

"Sure?" She crawled over the basket and started rooting through it. "Here you-"

Quinn was on her knee holding a small box in her right hand. "I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly, We'll grow old together, forever and always"

Rachel was in tears and couldn't tear her eyes away from the hazel ones in front of her. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes" Quinn slid the ring on her finger and before she could do anything else, Rachel was on top of her, kissing her senseless. Needless to say they were both very happy that night.

Tears still hadn't sprung from Rachel's eyes, she was in far too much shock. Thankfully the traffic wasn't horrendous. The cabbie silently pulled up to the hospital and let Rachel go without asking her for the fare.

She marched right up to the front desk and almost yelled at the attending nurse. She reminded herself that it was not the nurse's fault and spoke in a nicer tone "I'm here to see Quinn Fabray"

"Are you Rachel Berry?"

"Yes"

"Come with me" the nurse grabbed a folder and brought Rachel into one of the private waiting rooms. "Someone will be by soon to fill you in" The brunette nodded. "Can I get you anything? Coffee?"

"Coffee would be good thanks" The nurse returned a few minutes later with a steaming cup of coffee. "Thanks"

Rachel honestly did not know what to feel. Her fiancée was probably in a life threatening situation and it wasn't right. Not now, Quinn was too young.

A timid knock came from the door "Can I come in". A man in his mid thirties walked through the door holding a clip board, Rachel assumed it was the doctor. "Hello, I'm Doctor Smith"

"Rachel Berry, can you please tell me what's wrong?"

Doctor Smith looked at her with wary eyes. "Quinn was involved in an accident on her way home. Someone rear ended the taxi she was in sending her into the middle of the intersection, where she was hit by oncoming traffic." The singer took a shaky breath, willing the doctor to go on. "She is in surgery right now, but I'm afraid there is not much we can do. She should be done in an hour or so, someone will come and get you. Do you have any questions?"

"You said there wasn't much you could do, what chance do I have of ever seeing her again?"

"I can't give you an exact answer-"

"Just your best"

He sighed and looked completely heartbroken "As of how things are looking right now, she would be lucky to get out of surgery."

That did it, Rachel finally broke down in tears, just the thought of never seeing the love of her life again tore her apart.

When she finally calmed down enough to form words she called Santana. "Hobb-"

"Quinn is in the hospital, Bellevue"

"I'll be right there" The girls hung up and Rachel went back to her sobbing.

True to her word Santana was there in no less than five minutes later with Brittany in tow. The two ex-cheerleaders pulled Rachel into a hug, and the three of them sat on the cold hard plastic bench weeping for their friend.

When Rachel calmed down Santana got up to see if Quinn was done yet. After a bit of yelling the Latina came back in the room leading Doctor Smith.

"Quinn is out of surgery and should be waking up from the antiseptic soon. I'll lead you to her room."

Santana and Brittany decided to let Rachel spend some time alone with Quinn first.

When Rachel waked in the room Quinn was lying on the bed lifeless. It hurt her so much to see her protector so weak and fragile. She grabbed her hand and played with the blonde's fingers, finally intertwining them with her own.

She looked up into a pair of hazel eyes when she felt a light squeeze on her fingers. "Quinn?"

"Hey baby" her voice came out sounding horse. "What happened?"

"You were in a car accident, the doctors said you might not make it, I just about lost it" Her voice cracked and she looked away to hold back the tears.

"Look at me" Rachel slowly turned back to the blonde. "I couldn't go, how would you be able to raise three kids without me?"

"I couldn't"

"I'll be okay, we can get through this. I still have to convince you that an apartment isn't big enough for a family."

"Actually I found a house" Quinn's face light up "its at the bottom of a hill"

"I can't wait to see it" Rachel leaned up a lightly pressed her lips against Quinn's. Before anything could get too heated Santana and Brittany walked in the room.

"Damn babe, you look worse than when we all fell on top of Serria when she was demoted to bottom of the pyramid."

"Thanks S"

"Here Quinn" Brittany handed her a teddy bear with a shirt that read "I was born at Bellevue Hospital"

"Its awesome Britt" She put the bear beside her on the bed. Just as she turned back to Rachel her heart monitor started to go off and the three friends were ushered out of the room, while doctors fussed over the limp body of the blonde.

"I'll be right back" Rachel said through tears and she ran to find the small church located at the other end of the hospital.

When she got back Santana and Brittany were in the room talking to a tired looking Quinn.

"Who's that?" The ex head cheerleader asked while pointing behind Rachel.

"I am father Williams."

The brunette walked to Quinn's bedside and held her hand. "I thought he could marry us."

The blonde smiled and kissed her amazing girlfriend. "Sounds good"

"Do you have rings?"

"Oh no" Rachel looked down at their entwined hands sadly.

"Use these" Santana and Brittany took off their rings and handed them to the couple.

"Do you have your own vows? Or would you like to use the traditional ones?"

"We have our own"

"You may start"

Rachel looked deep into Quinn's eyes and started on the vows she had written the previous morning. "I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember. Whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other, forever and always."

She slipped the metal band on Quinn's pale finger, kissing it as she did so. Everyone looks towards the heart monitor as the beeps got slower.

Ignoring it Quinn started on hers, voice almost too quiet to hear "I love you forever, forever and always. Please remember even if I'm not there. I'll always love you, forever and always."

The wedding band just made it on to Rachel's hand as the heart machine went off once more.

They were ushered into the hall one last time. Once the doctors walked out one of them stopped the tiny brunette.

"I'm sorry" He continued on his speech but Rachel didn't listen, instead she pushed past him and went to kiss her wife one last time.


End file.
